To increase the number of scientists addressing the health disparities problem, the Distance Learning Center (DLC) has developed the Minority Trainee Research Forum as a longitudinal vehicle to identify, showcase, nurture and further train minorities in the biomedical pipeline. For the past two years, the DLC has conducted a national scientific meeting where serious trainees at every level of the pipeline can orally present their research, stand in the poster session, and receive an award for their research achievements. Selection to the Forum is based on a national abstract competition, and 72 winners are chosen from high school trainees, college trainees, M.D. trainees, Ph.D. trainees, M.D./Ph.D. trainees, and postdoctoral trainees. As a result of the Forums, the DLC has established a national registry of minority trainees in the pipeline from which academia, industry and the NIH can draw on to stock initiatives designed to eliminate health disparities. Because of the large number of sterling applications from serious trainees, the DLC is seeking funds from NIDDK to enact a twice-a-year Forum.